Changing History
by Jenaisis-Sama
Summary: Spandam can SHOVE IT. Rated T for language.


A/N: I don't own One Piece.

In the streets of Water Seven, a historical event was occurring….the judging of Tom's workers.

"Here are the culprits!" announced Spandam, presenting Cutty Flam, Tom (with a harpoon in his chest) and Iceburg to the crowd.

"Be at ease, citizens! In the aftermath, we, CP5, have ensured that they can no longer move!"

"If they had just waited for the trial, the charges probably would've been dropped. Is he in cahoots with the Pirate King after all?" said one of the citizens.

"From the very start, we knew their true character! That's why we wanted to investigate." said Spandam.

"Is that so? You were a great help!" replied the judge, shaking Spandam's hand.

"_Wahaha…! Just try and talk your way out of this! Their faith in me would spill the space between heaven and earth!!" _muttered Spandam to himself, smiling smugly.

"What in the world is this?" said Kokoro, looking on in fear.

"First of all…on the matter of the Sea Train," began the judge, "There are no other words to describe it but marvellous. From now on, it will be the prosperity of Water Seven. Without a doubt, it has made a profound contribution. Having taken that into account…we had almost decided to pardon you, regarding the previous charge of building Gold Roger's ship, but…why have you repeated the crime!?

"Give me a break!" exclaimed Franky. "We aren't the ones who attacked the Shiousen! It was that lowlife over there, Spandam!"

The crowd burst out laughing. "What a thing to say, Tom's worker!"

"ENOUGH!" cried a voice, and the crowd suddenly went silent. A 15-year old boy with white hair and green eyes wearing an admiral's jacket and followed by a group of marines stepped into the fray.

"Who are you?" asked Spandam, but the boy just glared at him. "Shut your hole, Spandam, before I put you in one."

The boy approached the judge and took out his ID. "I'm Admiral Shirowani, and I'm here to act as defence counsel for these three." he pointed at Cutty Flam, Tom, and Iceburg, who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Very well, admiral." replied the judge. "Do you have something to say?"

"I do, actually. Tell me, your honour, have you ever heard of the warship Pluton?"

The judge narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, why?"

"Well, let me tell you what Spandumb or whatever is trying to do. He is trying to frame Tom for attacking the Shihousen so he can get his hands on the Pluton blueprints."

"That's absurd!" replied Spandam.

"Oh, is it? I've got a witness here, and I believe he's one of your men."

Shirowani turned to the group of marines behind him. "Bring the witness forward."

The marines nodded and brought forward a struggling man in a black diver's suit.

"Talk." Shirowani ordered.

"I won't tell you anything!" cried the CP5 agent. Shirowani sighed and took out his seastone bo staff. "One snap with this and your head'll come clean off. Now, talk."

The witness gave him. "Spandam ordered us to take control of Cutty Flam's ships so that he could frame Tom in order to gain the blueprints."

Shirowani removed his bo staff from the man's neck and turned to the judge.

"Also, your honour, I recovered this from one of Cutty Flam's Battle Frankies." Shirowani pulled out an evidence bag, and inside they could see a small, black piece of rubber, the same material on the witnesses' diver suit. There was also a piece missing from the suit the witness was wearing.

"And there you have it, your honour. Tom and his workers are completely innocent."

Spandam spluttered and was about to speak up when Shirowani spoke again. "Nico Olvia sends her regards, you bastard." Spandam fell silent.

"I-I can't believe it, but…seize him!" said the judge, pointing towards Spandam. The marines rushed forward and restrained him. "Also, release Tom's workers."

The shackles around Cutty Flam, Tom and Iceburg were removed.

Shirowani walked up to Spandam. "I've got somethin' for ya, Spandumb." He then walloped him across the face with his bo staff, then walked off, his retinue following.

Franky ran after the young admiral. "Hey,wait!" he shouted, and Shirowani stopped.

"Jesus Christ, Franky, haven't I already saved your hide today?" he said.

"Who are you?" asked Franky.

Shirowani smiled. "Oh, the stuff of legends."

He turned a corner, and then he was gone.

A/N: Ta-da! Note that though this is just a oneshot, Shirowani will appear in my other fics.


End file.
